The 10th Alien
Plot When Corrolieis returns to Earth, he threatens to make it flood over and then turn it into a box so Mig decides to unleash his tenth alien, Alien M, to stop Corrolieis before it's too late. Synopsis Mig and Clepron are at Mr. Yogurtine's having a normal night drinking smoothies. "Actually this smoothie really isn't that bad. It's uneatable but not replusive," said Clepron. "Everyone is good to me," said Mig, slurping two smoothies at once. In space, a giantic glob beast is circling around it and stretching at constant speed. The face of this beast is shown. "Corrolieis must flood over world and freeze it!" the monster said, giving away a return of Corrolieis. Back on Earth, Clepron and Mig are just about to get into Clepron's car when a flash occures and a guy and his "friends" are standing right there. "Put your hand sup!" shouted one guy. Mig got his head out of the car and did as they said. "Um what is this?" asked Clepron. A different guy as a plumber stepped out towards Clepron."Hujj!!! How've you been man!" shouted Clepron, bro hugging him. "Um you know this guy?" asked Mig. "Of course. We were best buds back in training," said Magister Hujj. "You must be Miguel Tennyson, weilder of the gamatrix," he said. "You sure are right," Mig said. "Stand down men," said Hujj. "What brings you to Earth?" asked Clepron. "Well, we have spotted one of our top 10 alien fugatives around your planet. His name is Corrolieis," said Hujj. "Corrolieis? That annoying third-person guy we fought before?" asked Mig. "Yes that's him. He's very mutated and powerful now and is stretching across Earth to flood it over and freeze it solid," said Hujj. "Oh great," said Mig. Just then Hujj and the other plumbers in space got a message from Corrolies saying: "Corrolieis has returned and will seek his revenge on Earth now. Be warned. Corrolieis will flood over pitiful Earth and then freeze it solid," he shouted. The line then went dead on Hujj's plumbers' badge. Just then water then seeped through the sky and poured all over the ground. "Run!" shouted Hujj. He, Mig, and Clepron all ran away from Mr. Yogurtine's and the water kept on pouring down and already flooding some areas. The three ran across the freeway and then Mig stopped and turned around. He saw the ground began to crack and break into pieces and water overflowing the freeway lookout point bars. "Oh no!" shouted Clepron. Mig kept running and saw Hujj fall down and land in the flooded valley area with cement falling on him. Mig gasped and kept running. He jumped out far and fell down on a safe street along with Clepron. The new water bed got very overflowed and rised all the way in the air, swishing like the rapids. It flew over the freeway as a huge wave and Mig ran away whereas Clepron was stuck. He got smacked by the way and the water broke the freeway apart at the other side and Clepron decended into the lake, near the unstable and new dam. Mig got over to another highway and looked over and saw the water and pieces of cement smash against the dam very heavily and fast. He was shocked and stunned and stepped back. "If that dam breaks, it could flood the entire city and hurt people!" shouted Mig. He ran back and saw cracks growing bigger along the dam. He dialed up a new alien. "Guess it's time to try this guy!" he said. He slapped down the faceplate and turned into Alien M. "Alien...M!!" shouted Mig. "Succeeded! Carry on water-hault procedure!" shouted Alien M. He ducked his head down and put his hand out and orange circles threw themselves on the water and reversed everything that previously happened, including the pouring sky-water. Clepron and Rujj were running over to Alien M. "Mig! You did it! You saved us and stopped Corrolieis's plan!" shouted Clepron. "Mig? Mig can you hear me? Mig!?" shouted Clepron. "Uh oh," said Hujj. "What?" asked Clepron. "Corrolieis said he's coming to invade Earth. We need your friend now," said Hujj. '"Mig!! Hello??" screamed Clepron. Inside of Alien M, Mig was floating around through a "whole 'nother world". "Sa-weet!! This is so awesome! we saved Clepron and the world!" shouted Mig, excited. A bright neon red floating face was facing the opposite way of Mig. "Hello you there mister?" asked Mig. The faced turned around. "WHAT!" he shouted. "I am Igneous!! I am the controller of Alien M, the rudest and baddest one of them all," he shouted at Mig, "COOOLL!!" shouted Mig. Igneous closed up at Mig and screamed at him. "Let's do something else! Yeah! Team Alien M rocks!" shouted Mig, floating away. "You can't tell me what to do! I ordered people around in my planet and they banished me from it!" shouted Igneous. Mig stopped and stared at him. "Dude Alien M is MY alien," said Mig. "And you've made that mistake by turning into him. Now you'll never leave! HAHAHAHA!" laughed Igneous. Outside, Clepron was trying to get Mig to talk. "Ugh this is hopeless!" shouted Hujj. Just then Corrolieis appeared and was behind Clepron and Alien M. "Corrolieis has returned! Corrorlieis now will destroy all of you!" he yelled. He raised a large vaporizer beam, the strongest and most dangerous weapon in the galaxy, at Hujj, Clepron, and Alien M. Clepron raised his arms in the air and Alien M fell down. Inside Alien M, Mig was arguing with Igneous. "What do you mean by I won't get out?" asked Mig. "I MEAN YOU WILL NEVER LEAVE! CARRY PROCEDURE!" shouted Igneous. "Let me see what's going on outiside NOW," shouted Mig. Igneous screamed and showed him the view of outside. "WOAH MAN." shouted Clepron. "I will destroy you all and your pitiful planet!!" screamed Corrolieis. Hujj raised his weapon at him and blasted him three times. He dodged them by turning into a liquid state and he pulled Clepron down and threw him. "AGGHHH!!" Clepron screamed. Hujj got him and then Corrolieis blasted his weapon at Hujj's weapon and it disappeared. "Uhhh," he said. Corrolieis froze Hujj and Clepron punched Corrolieis into an acidic liquid state and burned Hujj free. Back inside, Mig was angry and wanted to do something. "My friends are in trouble and my planet is about to be destoryed! Help!!" shouted Mig. "Hehe! I don't care! Your planet means nothing to me and you will not leave or get me to do anything!!" shouted Igneous. "Listen up!! I have like 15 other aliens who are way better then you are ANY day. They all make you look weak as heck you loser!" Mig said, angriliy. Igneous frowned at him and then he got angry. Outside, Clepron got a hold of Corrolieis. "I GOT HIM!" shouted Clepron. Corrolieis kicked Clepron down and aimed his weapon at him. "Any time now Mig!!" shouted Clepron. "Corrolieis now has you! Say goodbye!" shouted Corrolieis. "Ok, goodbye," said a voice. Flash Flood was behind him and he blasted Corrolieis's eye and he fell down, yelling in pain. "Quit whining," shouted Mig as Flash Flood. He then smacked Corrolieis and gave him a "wet willy" He then kicked Corrolieis into the air and used his weapon on him and Corrolieis screamed, vowing for revenge and then disappeared out of sight. "Yeah loser I don't think so," shouted Flash Flood. "Mig! Finally," shouted Clepron. Mig turned back and faced Hujj. "Thank you guys for helping all of us plumbers defeat Corrolieis," he said. "No problem. Any time," said Clepron. Hujj smiled before blasting off into space with jetpacks. "What the heck took you so long?" asked Clepron. "Well I am never going Alien M again, that's for sure. I have better aliens then he is," said Mig. He and Clepron walked away, back to Mr. Yogurtine's. Characters *Miguel Tennyson *Clepron *Magister Hujj *Plumber Soilders *Igneous Villains *Corrolieis Aliens Used *Alien M *Flash Flood Trivia *Mig turns into Alien M for the first time. *Magister Hujj makes his debut and is old-time friends with Clepron. *Corrolieis is confirmed to be "more mutated and powerful" by Magister Hujj. *Alien M somewhat resembles Alien X from Ben 10. **Alien X and Alien M have almost the same body structure. **They both reversed a main and dangerous situation having to do with water. **They both are controlled by someone or something. Category:Episodes